If You Ever Come Back
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: It was just a simple fight. Nothing out of the normal, but then it ended with Norway leaving, Denmark still holds out that Norway will come back. It's why the door is unlocked, and the lights are left on. YAOI. Don't not flame my story, because I don't pay much attention to flames. They are used to heat mine and Mr. Russia's houses. Written for hyuugahealer3


**Title: **If You Ever Come Back.

**Pairing: **DenNor

**Author: **Memento Mori Pontifex Mortis

**Dedication: **This is for **hyuugahealer3, **who asked me if I could write this request for her. I hope I did you proud~ And I'm sorry it's so short. . . I wanted to make it longer, but this is how the story happened.

**Summary: **It was just a simple fight. Nothing out of the normal, but then it ended with Norway leaving, Denmark still holds out that Norway will come back.

**Warnings: Yaoi, My Writing, Fluffy-ish, Slightly bittersweet with a happy ending.**

**||\|\|||\\\\\\\\\\|||||\\\\||||/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Four days.

It had been four days since Norway had left, slamming the door with such a ferocity that Denmark had actually been scared. It was surprising how one little fight had become something so huge. One little comment had sent them both off into an argument. Denmark sighed, making sure that the front door had been unlocked and that the porch light had been on. Two days ago, after his anger had cooled down, he had begun to keep the doors unlocked, that way Norway could just walk back into the front door and be back.

He's still waiting, though. "Not that I mind or anything." Denmark said out loud, reassuring the empty dark house. "I don't mind at all."

**||\|\|||\\\\\\\\\\|||||\\\\||||/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Norway frowned, the silence of the train station was unnerving. He had just gotten back, after a five day cool down. During the 8 hour ride it took to get back to Copenhagen, Eyolf had begun to think about what he had said, sure it was in anger, but that didn't mean he had the right to say it. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he began to make his way to the car he left in the parking garage. Four days ago, he had almost decided to go back as soon as he made it there.

"_I can't leave." Norway said, hands on his steering wheel. "Yes, I'm mad at him, but it doesn't work that way. You don't just. . ." A sigh, morose and silent, escaping barely from his lips. Lick the dryness away, "We need time to cool down." He decided before leaving the car, and walking towards the train platform. _

But now he was back, and willing to make up.

**||\|\|||\\\\\\\\\\|||||\\\\||||/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The front door was unlocked.

That was the first thing that worried Norway as he entered the house, and they never left the doors unlocked. Norway never actually believed in it. He hated leaving the door unlocked. It was unsafe. So why was it now that the door was unlocked?

"Danmark?" Norway called out. "Are you home?" The main room was nice and clean, just how he left it.

"_I can't believe you said that!" Denmark yelled, look of disbelief and hurt passing across his face. "Why would you even – I don't underst – You weren't there." _

"_Look, I don't know why you are getting so offended." Norway scoffed, "Plus, you're the one who -" _

"_No!" Denmark interrupted, voice heavy with emotion as he jumped up from his chair. "You do NOT ever mention that!" _

"I'm sorry." Norway whispered for the first time as he entered the bedroom to see his lover sleeping on the bed. "I was wrong."

Norway decided to put his stuff away and just go to sleep, that way he didn't wake the Dane up. It was late in the evening, and if he did wake Denmark up, then it would just lead to them having to discuss things, and that was the last thing Norway wanted to do. Also, one of the things that Norway loved about Denmark was how heavy a sleeper he was. That thought made Norway smile a rare smile.

"I missed you, and I love you and it felt so wrong being away." Eyolf whispered, "I don't want to leave again."

These words were easier said when no one was around to hear them being spoken. They were so out of character for him, or at least, to others it was out of character, to him, it was the most normal things. Telling Denmark how much he loved him, tell him how he missed his nighttime cuddles. And the bed, the bed was so warm and inviting and loving.

"Misshed you too." Denmark whispered as he curled up close to Norway's body, "Knew you'd come back."

"Of course I would." Though Denmark was back to sleeping before Eyolf could say that so he closed his eyes and fell asleep in his lovers arms, thankful that he came back.

**||\|\|||\\\\\\\\\\|||||\\\\||||/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

That morning, he woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. Deciding against getting dressed in anything besides his night outfit, Denmark left the bedroom and walked through the house. It was Norway's favourite breakfast meal being made, which meant that dream he had wasn't really a dream, it was Norge coming back to him.

"Norge?" He called out, waiting with bated breath that he would get a response. It felt like forever before he heard the familiar voice yell back towards him, telling him to hurry up and get to the kitchen cause the food was almost done. Upon entering the kitchen, Denmark was greeted with the sight of Norway standing in front of the stove, cooking.

It was a sight he had grown to miss.

"Sit down." Norway demanded but Denmark couldn't. It had felt so surreal last night, so he decided to hug his Norge, just to make sure; just to feel that beautifully soft skin pressed against his. Wrapping the Norwegian up in a tight hug, Denmark felt happier than he could ever have imagined. The smell and feel and noise and sight was all too much, it was a sensory overload.

"Don't ever leave." He muttered. "Don't ever leave again."

Four days felt like hell to him. Alone, no one to talk to, no one to listen to, only the repetitive sound of a television playing in the background. It wasn't what he wanted and winning a fight wasn't worth losing the one person he'd ever truly loved.

"I won't. I promise." Norway muttered into his chest, "Just sit down. I want to eat."

This time, Denmark did. He sat down and waited for Norway to plate the food, talking all about what random thoughts he had while the Norwegian wasn't home. The fight forgotten, but the lesson learned.

**||\|\|||\\\\\\\\\\|||||\\\\||||/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N: Ack! I think this sucks. Really but according to my family members I am supposed to sit down and shut up. I'm going to go work on something. . . let's hope I get it done. It's something interesting and part for chap- you know I'm going on and it don't even matter. **

**And remember, I'm always open for more requests~ Just send 'em to me~ I'm willing to write for ANYTHING~**


End file.
